Animal Files: Investigation of Dover City
by lazywriter123
Summary: Tammy, a girl down on her luck in the town of Bluesville finds herself roped into uncovering the greed and scandals that are growing in Dover City that is now spreading to the rural towns and destroying lives inside and out. An unlikely detective, Tammy will go to no lengths to save her town. This a series of cases Tammy is assigned too, or rather unwittingly falls into.


I don't own Animal Crossing or anything that has to do with the franchise. I have no affiliation with Nintendo or any of its products. I'm nothing more than a fan.

Note: this a mix of city folk and new leaf

Summary: Tammy, a young girl living in the town of Bluesville soon finds herself involved investigating a series of murders and other crimes in the big city outside of the town. Is she a rookie detective? Yes. Does that mean she's going to back down? Never.

Second Note: this a more "mature" adaption of animal crossing, meaning that swearing and violence are in this story as well as themes that may be disturbing to some people, so if you're the squeamish type, I don't recommend reading this fan fiction.

With that said, please...

enjoy...

Case 1: Nook got himself into a Cranny

Tammy sat in the small cafe, The Roost, sipping coffee at the counter. Brewster was quiet and reserved as always, cleaning cups and pouring coffee for another villager sitting at a table near the window.

It was another tiring day on the small town of Bluesville, a once prosperous coastal village near the ever expanding Dover City. It's becoming a giant in a once peaceful world.

It was late, about ten or so, and most of the other locals were asleep by now as all the houses were dark and quiet.

Tammy sips away and decides to maybe go home after already exhausting herself catching bugs and fish to make money to continue her payments for her house. Lately things have gotten rocky at Nook's Homes, the real estate office of Bluesville.

Tom Nook, the owner, suddenly demanded after many of the villagers gotten renovations done, to pay a certain amount of bells every two days. Even worse, Tom increased the overall payment of the houses to skyrocket prices that the locals have to slave for days just to keep up with.

The local police station has grown suspicion of this sudden change, but they already had they hands full. A series of burglaries was starting to plague the town as well as other towns nearby. Dover City is being blamed for causing one of the worst crime rate spikes in the last ten or so years, in short the police force of the city is too overwhelmed to keep crime down. The outpour of criminals has now invaded the rural community and it doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon.

Tammy has been lucky so far to not have any break-ins. Mostly because she has nothing of value to steal. She had already sold any valuable items to the Re-tail store in town to pay back Tom. She hardly had anything left.

With a heavy sigh, the weariness was catching up. The coffee helped her keep going for almost two days and she was able to make today's payment of 5,000 bells. In two days she will need 8,000. It was just too much, she only has 400 in her pocket. A drop in the bucket.

She has already tried selling fossils, which the entire town was fighting over but a recent ordinance came in that all fossils will not allowed to be sold. They can only be donated to the local and city museums as part of the new Museum Revival Program.

However, Tammy was too tired to think more on the subject of how to come up with thousands of bells about three times a week. So she handed her empty cup to Brewster who gave her a brief look and took the cup away. For a split second, she could of sworn she saw a small frown on his face.

She left the small cafe and walked back home. Her house was on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It's still small, only two, medium sized rooms. But she had to pay the most since it not a one room like the other houses.

The chill of the autumn air forces Tammy to pull her jacket tightly around her and walk faster to get home. She quickly unlooked the door once she got to her home and rushed inside making sure to double lock the door to hopefully keep out any possible burglars.

Inside her house was a small bed, an iron space heater, a stove for cooking, a wool carpet, a lamp to the side and a comfy chair to sit in. It's hardly a welcoming home but it was the best she could do. The other room was pretty much vacant, until the debt is gone there will be no new furniture for awhile.

She changed into pick pajamas, turned out the light, and went to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

She would have no idea that tomorrow, her bell payment issue would be resolved, only to fall into even bigger problems as a result.

# # # # # # # # #

A knock on her door woke Tammy up early the next morning. It was only six am, she was hoping to sleep for another hour. She got up and put on a basic blue dress and opened the door.

To her surprise it's the local police officers, Cooper and Brooker. She had no idea why they would be at her door at this hour.

"Ms. Tammy, please come with us to the station" said Cooper in a stern voice.

Without any other word, Tammy was taken to the station. Waiting inside was someone she didn't expect, Tom Nook who looked pale as a ghost and was flinching at every move.

"Please Tammy, you have to help me, PLEASE!"

Tammy stood at the entrance of the station, completely speechless.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
